The disclosed invention relates generally to electronic equipment rack systems, and more particularly to a rack mount assembly that is installed without tools and adaptable to various rack systems.
An electronic equipment rack system is an equipment supporting structure that includes four vertically oriented support columns, each having an apertured column flange. The support columns are fixedly located relative to each other so as to be at the corners of a rectangle, whereby two support columns are at a front of the rack system while two support columns are at a rear of the rack system. Thus, each of left and right sides of the rack system includes a front support column and a rear support column.
A left side rack mount assembly and a right side rack mount assembly are mounted horizontally opposite and parallel to each other on the left and right sides of the rack system to support a piece of electronic equipment to be installed in the rack system. Such left and right rack mount assemblies extend back to front, and include respective support panels or shelves that are attachable to an enclosure or chassis of the electronic equipment being supported in the rack system. The rack mount assemblies can comprise rack slide assemblies whereby the electronic equipment is slidably supported in the rack system so that the electronic equipment can be slid forwardly for access.
Typically, the rack mount assemblies are attached to the column flanges by rack nuts and bolts. Rack nuts are installed adjacent selected apertures in the column flanges, and bolts are passed through apertures in mounting brackets of the rack mount assemblies and threaded into the rack nuts.
A consideration with conventional installation of rack mount assemblies is difficulty of installation. If only one person is performing the installation, that person supports the rack mount assembly with one hand while installing bolts with the other hand. If two persons are performing the installation, one person supports the rack mount assembly while the other person installs bolts. Either way is awkward.
There is accordingly a need for a rack mount assembly that is easily installed.